This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: This application requests funding for lead faculty activities at Northern Kentucky University (NKU). The lead faculty will coordinate KY-BRIN activities within NKU and between NKU and other KY-BRIN organizations, recruit new faculty into the BRIN program, and support faculty and undergraduate research in the biomedical sciences. A part-time database/website administrator will also be hired. This person will develop and maintain databases pertinent to KY-BRIN research at NKU and a website that will provide information about the KY-BRIN program at NKU. This website will also serve as a resource for KY-BRIN researchers and students at NKU. The funding of this application will help strengthen the presence of the BRIN program at NKU and increase the awareness and involvement of NKU faculty and students in biomedical research. Methods: Provide release time and compensatory salary to PI to implement the goals listed above, as well as recruit and maintain a qualified individual for the database/website administrator.